


You Win Or You Die

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Murder, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas comes to Minas Tirth to visit Aragorn, when tragedy strikes, sending everybody through a game for survival</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Horse-hooves clicked on the white stone walkway of the city. People moved through the streets, weaving beside or darting in front of the walking steed. Vendors announced deals, and patrons went about their daily errands. Lively conversation could be heard through the air. The White City of Gondor was alive with activity. It had healed admirably in the years following the war. A person looking upon the city might never know a war had occurred and that Minas Tirith had been the prime victim of attack. But for the certain rider of the horse, he knew all too well of the war. He had been there, he had fought in every battle. He had seen the damage wrought on the city, and he had watched as it was repaired. The war hero was ridding his horse up to the top of the seven levels that made up the city. He was visiting his friend, the King. The further up he traveled, the more the breeze increased, as the wind whipped around the mountain. It flapped the hood of his Elven-made cloak against his head. As he rode, he took in the sights, the sounds, and the smells of the thriving city of Gondor. At the sixth level, he slid off his horse and lead him into the stables. He had flipped off his hood so that the guards might recognize him, and so he would not spook anyone. He walked up to the seventh and top level.   
"Welcome Prince Legolas," the gaurds welcomed.   
Legolas nodded in greeting. He walked near the White Tree of Gondor and gazed upon its magnificence. It had flourish greatly during King Elessar's rule. The doors to the Citadel flew open, and a frantic servant rushed into the courtyard. "The King is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas would not believe it. There was no way Aragorn could be dead. Surely it was just a misunderstanding by a young frazzled servant. After Legolas overcame his initial shock, he followed the guards, who had rushed inside at the servants report. Legolas rushed after them, his feet soundlessly hitting the stone floor. The guards footsteps echoed hauntingly throughout the corridors. Legolas's blood froze at the number of people surrounding the King's chambers. Guards, servants, and healers hovered around the room. Faramir squeezed his way out of the bedroom and past the mob of people. Legolas's heart dropped at the sight of the Steward's ashen face. Faramir's eyes met his and a thousand words were shared through their gaze. Legolas rushed past him and pushed into the Kings chamber. 

Arwen was lying on the ground, shaking with sobs, over a body. It was Aragorn. Legolas soundlessly moved closer to his friend. Aragorn's face was lifeless and pale. Icy shock washed over Legolas. The room was filled with other people, who were moving about.   
"Leave me!" Arwen ordered forcefully through tears. The servants made their way out. As if on cue, when the door shut behind them, Arwen ceased her crying. She looked up at Legolas.  
"Legolas?" She questioned, choking a sob at the end.   
"Is it true?" Legolas managed in a weak voice.   
Arwen nodded, standing up. Her flawless face was wet with tears. Legolas stood for a moment, then moved down to Aragorn's side. When he touched Aragorn his skin was cold and clammy. His face held no light, and his soul was empty.   
"How?" Legolas choked.   
"I'm not sure, I mean he wasn't attacked," Arwen replied, "I fear he was poisoned, for we had just drunk some wine when he..." She trailed off.   
If he was attacked, the culprit must be found! Legolas sprung up, "Are they-"  
"They are searching for his murderer!" Arwen spat out the last word.   
"Arwen, I'm so sorry!" Legolas offered.   
"Thank you," she wept again.   
Legolas knelt back down beside his friend. He held Aragorn's head in his lap. A tear slid down his cheek onto Aragorn's. Legolas ran his fingers through Aragorn's dark waves. He could not be dead! How was this possible? So sudden. It felt as though he was in a nightmare; everything was moving to swift to be real. It all seemed surreal. He could not even call to his mind, memories of times with Aragorn. He could only sit in his dark grief, a mere shadow of the Elf he truly was. As Legolas sat and the pain consumed him, he began to forget what he was mourning, knowing only the grief. The door was opened, pulling Legolas out from his thoughts, where he was immediately immersed in the reality that Aragorn, King of Gondor was dead


	3. Chapter 3

The pristine white stone halls were empty, soulless. Any who tread it wore a drawn, downcast face. Banners were hung outside the Citadel in mourning. The citizens clad themselves in all black. Legolas walked vacantly through the corridors, his footsteps making no noise on the stone floor. His heart could find no rest. The suddenness of Aragorn's death left him feeling uneasy, and unsure of reality. Legolas had only left Aragorn's side because they needed to prepare him for his funeral. Aragorn's funeral. It still did not seem plausible to Legolas. Aragorn had remained unscathed through many of the battles they had fought, and his Dúnedain blood gave him an extended life. How could he have fallen so easily? Legolas sighted his quarry and rushed towards him.   
"Faramir!" He called.   
The steward turned to Legolas as he came up to him. Faramir's eyes were red and bloodshot, his pain showing through his mask of responsibility. Legolas was sure he looked similar, if not worse.  
"Have they found anything?" Legolas inquired.   
Faramir shook his head dejectedly, "We're questioning any of the servants who could have come into contact with Aragorn's food. All of them are claiming innocence for themselves and the others. None of them noticed anything odd, and we have yet to find the vessel the poison was held in. We've hit a dead end."  
Legolas was discouraged. No culprit? Who wanted Aragorn dead? He knew being a King meant you had eneimies, but he could think of nobody who could benefit from Aragorn's death in this situation. The throne would fall to Arwen until her and Aragorn's son Eldarion could take over. And no known threat had been made to them yet.   
"Where is Eldarion?" Legolas inquired.  
"He is safe: Éowyn is with him," Faramir answered tiredly.   
Legolas was relieved. He knew Éowyn would not let anything happen to the young boy. Not knowing what to say, Legolas simply squeezed Faramir's arm reassuringly. Faramir's lips quirked in a slight appreciative smile and he returned the gesture. Legolas walked down the hallway to find Eldarion. Legolas wondered whether anyone had told Eldarion yet. He hoped he would not be the one to bear such news, yet he wished to be there to comfort Aragorn's son. Legolas rapped lightly on Eldarion's quarters. The door cracked open and Éowyn peered out, "Lord Legolas!"  
"May I see Eldarion?" Legolas requested.   
Éowyn pulled the door open enough so that the nimble Elf could squeeze through. She shut the door behind him. Eldarion sat in the windowsill, looking out at the city.   
"Does he know?" Legolas inquired.   
Éowyn pale face whitened more, "So it is true?"  
Legolas nodded forlornly. Éowyn gasped and looked to the boy. She sat down on the edge of Eldarion's bed in shock. Legolas crept closer to Eldarion. He wanted to tell Eldarion himself, but that was Arwen's prerogative. One second thought, Legolas labeled Arwen as too emotional to have to deal with that. Whatever his rationalized decision had been was absent as Eldarion wrapped his arms around the Elf. "Uncle Legolas!" Eldarion sounded like he was weeping against Legolas's tunic. Legolas put his arms around the boy and absently stroked the dark, silky curls.   
"What's happening?" Eldarion asked in a pitiful, helpless voice.  
Legolas pulled back so he could look in Eldarion's orbs. Tears had fallen from the boy's eyes, eyes that held an expression of fear and confusion. Poor Eldarion. How could this happen to him. The most charming and innocent child. Legolas was unsure if he could follow through. How could he tell him that his father was dead? Fate was cruel to deal such a wonderful child such a harsh reality. Legolas could picture Eldarion's youthful eyes losing their vibrance to such news. The boy was looking at him imploringly. Legolas glanced up quickly to Éowyn, who nodded reassuringly. Legolas swallowed and took a deep breath. "Eldarion..." Legolas began than faltered. He took a deep breath to gather his strength then blurted, "your father is dead."  
Eldarion's blank expression seemed to indicate that Eldarion was as confused as Legolas was at the announcement.   
"He was killed, poisoned," Legolas continued, "He's not alive anymore."  
Eldarion buried himself in Legolas's embrace. Legolas could feel the moisture of the boy's tears, as he began to quiver from weeping. Legolas held him close and tucked the boy's head beneath his chin. A tear escaped Legolas's eye a ran down his cheek. Legolas feared for Eldarion. His world was torn. It pained Legolas immeasurably to see him like this. His own pain was absent, only the hurt he felt for Eldarion existed.


	4. Chapter 4

The hall was completely dark. His footsteps echoed loudly and eerily. He did not know where he was going or why he was there. It was completely silent. A feeling of perilousness filled him. Legolas whirled around to find Arwen mere feet away from his face. He had not heard her footsteps nor her dress rustle, yet his every step was resonate. Her eyes were reddened from crying but her expression was almost inauspicious. Legolas stood looking at her.   
"What are you doing?" Her voice was unearthly, with a heavy iciness. The questioned stumped Legolas. What was he doing?  
"Uh...I don't know," He stammered.   
"You shouldn't be here," She continued, no visual indication that she had heard him, "You ruin everything!" She shouted though her volume remained level. Legolas was frozen. He could not move, he could not speak, an he could not think. What did she mean. He closed his eyelids for but half a second and when he opened them she was gone. As soundless as she had appeared she had also disappeared. Her words bounced in his head, but his thoughts were a jumble. He could hear wind howling ominously. The darkness cast dramatic shadows in the corridor. He heard the sharp cry of a child. Eldarion! Legolas rushed to the noise. He burst into the only room in the hall. Eldarion lay dead upon his bed, foam pooling from his mouth.   
"She is coming," A young voice said trancedly. Legolas whirled to see Eldarion standing before him. His head was swimming with confusion. He turned back and Eldarion was laying lifeless on the bed. There were two! Perhaps this one was a ghost. A horn sounded.   
"Go!" Eldarion insisted. Legolas rushed outside the Citadel to the upward slope that jutted out from the mountain.   
"The Elves are coming!" A guard who materialized beside him announced.   
"What Elves?" Legolas asked blankly.   
"The Queen's brothers and others," He replied.   
Elladan and Elrohir. Why? It could not be because of Aragorn, for they would not have known before setting out.   
"Why?" Legolas questioned but turned to find the guard had vanished and Arwen stood in his place. She wore queenly attire and a flowing veil that fluttered behind her in the wind. Her face was proud and elated. Legolas was utterly lost. Nothing was making sense in his mind. "Are they here for..." Legolas trailed off.   
Arwen looked to him, confused at first, then her face lit with understanding. "Ah, well they will be able to attend the funeral since they're here," she replied with a indecorous smile. Legolas wrinkled his brow at her callousness. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism or a mask. Then he remember the strangeness that occurred before he came outside. It was as though he was not in control of his senses or memories. He noticed the city was completely silent, save the wind whipping around him. Then his memories returned to him: Eldarion's death and ghost.   
"What about Eldarion?" The question sounded impassive as it came from his mouth.   
"He's fine," Arwen replied assuredly.   
"But-" Legolas broke off, unsure about everything. What was going on? He felt distant from his mind. He reached for reasoning but he found himself feeling blindly in the darkness.   
"Go now while you can," Faramir's voice advised beside him. The steward now stood where Arwen had and the Queen was nowhere to be found. Legolas took but a second to look at Faramir, then he obeyed the words without so much as questioning their meaning. He was running inside the Citadel when an hand grabbed his arm. He was looking into Éowyn's shaded gray eyes. "He's next!" She warned. Legolas was confused. He turned to see Arwen sitting comfortably on the throne of Gondor. Legolas looked back into the steely gray eyes of...Aragorn?! Legolas was taken aback, but the Ranger gripped his arm firmly.   
"Save him!" Aragorn demanded. Who? Legolas wanted to shout out. From what? But his surroundings were sucked away from him and he swirled in his thoughts. Who?   
Legolas woke up with a start. 

Eldarion had cried himself to sleep in Legolas' arms and apparently he had found sleep himself. The boy still slept despite Legolas's sudden jolt from his strange dream. His dream seemed unlike any others he had experienced. He had been more conscious, more aware during it. He now knew it was a dream, but while he was in it he had believed it to be real. None of it made sense, and the details slipped away. Legolas pried himself from under Eldarion, and went to ask Éowyn to look after the boy.   
Legolas then went to clear his thoughts. It was quite early in the morning so nobody was up yet. Sunlight peeked over the horizon and snuck through the windows, much unlike the dark, ominous nature of his dream. He could make no sense of his dream, but a thought popped into his head that he should write to Gimli and inform him. Legolas let himself into Aragorn's personal study. The room smelled of parchment, a touch of ink, and Aragorn's distinct scent. Legolas took a moment breathing in the smell, grieving over his dear friend's death. Legolas sank down into Aragorn's chair at the desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and prepared for the arduous task of composing a letter about Aragorn's tragic fate, when he noticed the letter sitting on the desk. It was not in Aragorn's handwriting. Perplexed, Legolas read it. *Dear Brothers, I look forward to your visit. The way has been prepared for you. I am interested to meet those whom you have picked out for me. I am pleased that so many stayed behind from Valinor to have a chance with me. Eldarion is doing well. Legolas is here. I'm sure you will look forward to seeing him* The letter ended abruptly, in what was now obviously Arwen's flowing script. Despite the harmless and cryptic contents of the letter, Legolas got an icky feeling. Eldarion. Although he knew Éowyn was taking care of Eldarion, a sudden urge to see the boy overwhelmed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Unwritten letters were forgotten. Respect for those sleeping fleeted. One purpose burned in Legolas's mind: Eldarion. Legolas could not put a finger on why he was feeling so. When he entered Eldarion's room Éowyn looked at him uneasily. "Legolas..." She began tentatively.   
"What?" Legolas' question mirrored her unease. What was she planning to tell him? Eldarion was sitting in the windowsill again - safe.  
"Don't take this the wrong way," She continued, then gather her resolve, "people are thinking you did it."  
Legolas blinked, the words not sinking in. "What?" he asked, truly dazed.   
"They think you killed Aragorn!" She said strongly.   
"Wait, what?!" Legolas demanded, baffled, "He had been killed as I arrived!"  
"I know," Éowyn agreed.  
"And why would I do that?" Legolas demanded rhetorically.   
"People are suspicious of Elves," Éowyn supplied.   
"Elves? Arwen's an-" Legolas stopped abruptly. Arwen had something to do with this, he knew it.  
Éowyn looked at him quizzically.   
"Have you spoken to Arwen?"  
"No," She answered.   
"When is the funeral?" Legolas felt a stab of guilt at the insensitiveness of his voice.   
"Two weeks," She replied softly.   
"Why so far?" Legolas spurted reflexively, then mentally kicked himself because why would Éowyn be inside Arwen's head?  
"She wanted their family to be able to come," Éowyn replied.   
"Their family" meaning her brothers -twins- Elladan and Elrohir, for Elrond had departed for Valinor on the last ship earlier that year. Upon thinking about Elves sailing, Legolas's thoughts were swept away to the harbor. He could feel the sea wind. He could smell the water. He could taste the salt in the air. He could see the rippling aqua sea. But he could hear the seagulls call. Now the sea-longing had taken its full affect on him. He pulled himself back from his thoughts to the world he had chosen to remain in, with the people he loved enough to spend the rest of his life with. The most important of those was dead, that person's son was almost as dear in Legolas's heart. He blanked out as he realized he had just been standing, dazed, during his conversation with Èowyn.   
"What were we saying?" Legolas inquired.  
"I don't know," Éowyn sighed.  
"Just watch your back," She warned then slipped out of the room, leaving him with Eldarion. He stayed with the boy and comforted him. After an extended length of time he then left Eldarion again in Éowyn care. He was restless. Everwhere he ended up he felt as though he needed to move. He wandered through the stone corridors. His feet lead him to the room where Aragorn lay to rest. Legolas felt a twist in his gut at the sight of his friend's dead body. Still, he stayed.  
"You talked to me last night; was it really you?" Legolas spoke aloud. "Who am I to save?" He questioned. "Who did this to you? They will pay," He said determinedly.   
The door burst open and Citadel guards burst in. They rushed towards him.   
"What's going on?" Legolas questioned, his voice unheard by himself in the dim of motion.   
"You're under arrest."  
"What?" Came Legolas' bewildered reply as the guards drug him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark and dreary. The air was stale and tight. There was no outdoor light or air coming in. The stone floors and walls were objectively cold. The metal bars were worn from old age. Legolas was in the dungeons. He had not given a fight as the guards brought him here. These were Aragorn's subjects. Arwen would surely order his release when she found out. He had also been too weak from his grief of Aragorn. The Ranger had taken part of his heart with him. Legolas put his face in his hands. He had not gotten so much as a word from the guards when he asked about his imprisonment. Èowyn's words came to his mind: 'They think you killed Aragorn. Watch your back'  
Then, floating as if through a weak wind, his memory glided to him. The memory of his dream, Faramir's words: 'Go now while you can'. Or did he actually say that? Legolas felt as though ever since arriving at Gondor he was in a dream. Nothing made sense. The world moved too swift. He himself felt like he was sloshing along with the momentum. He felt no definitive purpose, he was merely reacting. Although the dungeons were deep within the stone, he could notice as the day got darker. He closed his eyes and presently he heard a voice in his head. The voice was airy and hypnotic. "My pure Elven child."  
It sounded as though he was listening in on a conversation.   
"He is my heir," It was Arwen's voice. Legolas was confused. Eldarion was only half-elven. Was she confused. Or was she talking about someone else?   
Everything faded out. Legolas was lying down and Faramir was standing beside him, his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
"Come on," Faramir whispered briskly. Legolas stood to his feet. Faramir motioned for Legolas to follow him out of the the cell. He shadowed the Steward soundlessly. He noticed there were no guards as they walked. Was this another dream?   
"Where are the guards?" Legolas whispered.  
"You forget my position. The Steward can pull strings to stir up trouble," Faramir answered cryptically.   
Understanding hit Legolas, "So we're sneaking out?"  
Faramir hushed him as he stopped abruptly. He looked around. He motioned Legolas to follow again as he slipped out into the night. Faramir lead him into a back alleyway to a small building. Legolas followed Faramir inside.   
"Put this on," Faramir tossed him a hooded cloak.   
"Have I not been officially released?" Legolas asked in a low tone.   
Faramir shook his head.   
"Does Arwen not know I have been imprisoned?" Legolas questioned.   
"She does," Faramir replied, "She does not want you released."  
"Why are you doing this?" Legolas questioned.   
"I know you're innocent. Come!" was Faramir's simple reply. He lead Legolas through alleys and along the shadows. Legolas followed soundlessly. They snuck along the side of a building that lead to a street. Faramir stopped and looked around before they quickly rushed to the front and inside the building. It was a stable. Faramir pulled Arod out from a stall.  
"Quickly, you must go!" Faramir said.   
"I...I cannot," Legolas stammered.  
Faramir turned to him, "What do you mean?"   
"I cannot leave Eldarion," Legolas supplied.   
"He is safe with us," Faramir insisted.   
"No!" Legolas cut in, "Something terrible is going to happened to him; I can feel it!"  
"I will protect him," Faramir vowed.   
"No," Legolas shook his head, "I cannot leave. I must stay here."  
Faramir sighed, "I cannot guarantee your safety if you remain."  
"Nor could you if I leave," Legolas pointed out.   
"We could return you to the prisons and I could work to get you released?" Faramir suggested.   
"No, I need to be able to protect Eldarion," Legolas said decidedly.  
"Here," Faramir unstrapped something from Arod's saddle and handed it to him. His weapons!   
"Arod will remain here if you need him," Faramir informed.   
"Thank you," Legolas said to Faramir, "for everything."  
"Be safe," Faramir bid clasping the Elf's shoulder. Legolas snuck out into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun peeked up over the horizon shooting bright color into the dark sky. A warm yellow tinge covered the stone structures like a blanket. Legolas was crouched on a rooftop, sneaking towards Eldarion's window. He had spent the rest if the night sneaking up to the Citadel. He stopped cold when he realized he was outside the window of the King's chambers, where Arwen most likely would be. He peered cautiously into the window to insure she would not see him. The room was empty. Legolas was surprised given the early hour of the morning. He slipped past the window when he just happened to notice something within the room. On the nightstand lay some herbs. Legolas peered closer. They were a poisonous planet that only Elves were immune to. Nightwish they were called. Why were they in Arwen's room? Legolas dashed away to Eldarion's room, hiding in the shadows with his hood covering his head. Nobody was in the room but Eldarion. The boy lay on his bed, his brow moist with sweat, his face feverish with an unhealthy tinge. Arwen swept into the room and gave Eldarion a sip of water. Legolas pulled back but continued to watch. She placed the cup on the night stand and Legolas noticed Nightwish sitting among other herbs on the table. Had she given them to him?! The plant served no purpose but to poison. Was that her intent? Legolas shuddered at the terrible thought. Aragorn's death had brought the best against each other. But still, Legolas could not deny how right it sounded. Arwen poisoning her own son? Surely she knew what the herb was. One was not the daughter of the best healer in Middle-earth and not know all the herbs. Eldarion sat up abruptly in his bed and began retching. Arwen held up a bucket for him, stroking his hair comfortingly as he vomited. He mostly choked up bile, the convulsions painful. What was wrong with Eldarion? Had he already ingested Nightwish? If he had he should be dead! Legolas was stumped. A revelation hit him: Eldarion was half-Elven, therefore perhaps it was not killing him, just making him sick. Then the question filled his mind, 'How do I know he's been poisoned?' Like a wave the voices from his dreams crashed into him. Arwen had poisoned Eldarion! Legolas could not clarify why though. Arwen looked through the herbs on the table then rushed out of the room. Legolas slipped through the window and approached Eldarion.   
"Legolas," The boy croaked.   
"Hush Eldarion, you're in danger!" Legolas gently swept the child into his arms and bounded out the window. He rushed along the rooftops, holding Eldarion close and being sensitive the the boy's nausea. Legolas made his way to the stable without incident. When be entered he found Arod gone! He searched in all the stalls and he was not there. In fact the entire stable was empty. Legolas rushed out of the stable and around the side into the alleyway where he literally ran right into a man in Gondorian armor.


	8. Chapter 8

"You might need this," It was Faramir, forcing the reins of Arod towards him.   
"How-"  
"You must go!" Faramir interrupted, "It was the Queen who ordered you to be arrested. She's on to you!"  
Legolas was shocked.  
"Go!" Faramir urged Arod forward. Legolas gathered up the reins.   
"Thank you Faramir!" Legolas called.   
Faramir nodded. Legolas heard Faramir call out loudly, "Open the gates!" The gatekeepers began opening once they had looked up and seen it was the Steward or ordered it. Legolas looked back over his shoulder when he heard a clamor.   
"Stop him!"  
Faramir was running from guards.   
"Close the gates!" A guard bellowed.   
"You would not defy your Steward, keep them open!" Faramir shouted, still evading the guards. The gates remained upward as Arod galloped towards. Legolas saw the guards draw weapons against Faramir, "Stand down Steward! This is treason against the Queen!"  
"Then it is treason! You blindly serve a woman who has not proven her trust!" Faramir exclaimed before getting knocked down by a sword hilt. Legolas longed to help Faramir, but his priority was to get Eldarion out of the city. Arod was nearing the gate. Legolas could do nothing but watch as Arwen walked up to Faramir, who was being held down by guards, with her sword drawn. "Treason must be punished!" She declared icily. Faramir locked eyes with Legolas as Arwen's sword pierced through him. The world moved in slow motion. Faramir fell lifelessly to the ground. Legolas gasped with terror. He gripped Eldarion closer.   
"Close the gate!" He heard Arwen's voice scream. Arod cleared the gate, exiting the city. Arod charged onwards. Legolas replayed the images again in his head. Faramir was dead. Killed by Arwen's hand. He had no doubt now she had poisoned Eldarion, and had most likely murdered Aragorn, but why? Legolas turned to see a shower of arrows land a far distance back from him. He knew they would be after him soon. Legolas rode to the best place he could think of: Edoras.


	9. Chapter 9

The Gondor landscape whizzed by. Arod rode long and hard through the land. Legolas was sure they were being pursued so he pushed Arod hard. Eldarion was still sick, so Legolas stopped to gather some herbs to give him that made him fall asleep. The effect only lasted through part of the day, and when it wore off Eldarion awoke abruptly with a bout of nausea.   
"Whoa!" Legolas called to Arod. He jumped of before the horse had completely stopped, with Eldarion in his arms. Eldarion crouched on the ground and began dry heaving. Legolas tried to soothe him by stroking his hair and speaking to him in Sindarin. Eldarion's pain affected Legolas greatly. No one so innocent should be made to suffer as such. It angered him that someone would purposely inflict such pain upon Eldarion. Eldarion's stomach convulsed, but there was nothing in it to throw up. Eldarion retched up acid one last time before he whimpered pathetically and curled up against Legolas. The boy's helplessness was breaking his heart. Legolas held Eldarion close. "You're going to be alright. I promise you," Legolas said to him. The weak vow left a sour taste in Legolas' mouth. How could he promise such when he had no way of knowing if he could? Legolas made Eldarion drink a bit of water before they continued on. The journey gave Legolas the unfortunate opportunity to dwell on his thoughts. So much loss. So much suffering. He was stumped by Arwen's cruelty. Why would she kill Aragorn and Eldarion? How could she kill Faramir? He kept seeing Aragorn's dead body in his mind. Faramir's death played over and over. He clutched Eldarion tighter. He must save him! Stopping many times along the way to take care of Eldarion, they reached Edoras three days later. Legolas was relieved to see the familiar thatched buildings approach. A sense of security washed over him. Legolas approached the gate.   
"Who goes there?" The guard questioned.   
"I am Legolas Greenleaf," Legolas was prepared to give a further explanation, but the guards granted him passage. Legolas rode Arod up the path he had ridden many times -to the Golden Hall. Legolas dismounted Arod at the steps of Meduseld. Legolas watched as Éomer, Rohan's blonde, rugged king burst out of the Golden Hall.   
"Welcome Legolas!" He greeted.   
Legolas bowed slightly as he tried not to disturb Eldarion, whom he held in his arms,"King Éomer-"  
"What is wrong with him?" Éomer interrupted.   
"He is ill," Legolas replied.   
"Come, we will take him to our healers!" Éomer lead them away.   
When Legolas laid Eldarion down on the bed for the healers to take care of him, tears pooled out from the boy's soft gray eyes.   
"Don't worry Eldarion, I'll be right here," Legolas assured. Legolas held on to Eldarion's hand while the healer examined him.   
"He has ingested Nightwish," Legolas informed the healer.   
"What's that?" She questioned.   
Of course it would have a different name to men!  
"Uh, lethal, six edged leaf, purple coloring-"  
"Ah, Shadowbreath!" Éomer cut in.   
"Ah yes!" The healer's face lit up in understanding, "Wait, are you sure? If he has ingested it he should be dead."  
"He's half-Elven. Elves are immune to it," Legolas supplied. The healer's face twisted slightly, "We have no remedy..." She trailed off but abruptly straightened up likely because of Éomer's strict glare which Legolas turned and witnessed.   
"I'm sure I can come up with something," she assured with masked confidence. She set to work and when Eldarion he seemed to relax Legolas pulled back and let out a sigh.   
"What troubles you?" Éomer, who was still standing there, inquired.   
"I bring ill tidings," Legolas replied after a moment, "Aragorn is dead."  
Éomer blinked, "What?"  
"Aragorn was killed, poisoned. I saw him myself," Legolas' pain resurfaced.   
Éomer was taken aback, "What? How?"  
"I have an idea but I will share it with you later." One did not just go blurting out that the Queen assassinated the King. Yet Legolas had more proof than pure speculation with Faramir's murder. Legolas' gut twisted with the memory of the horror he had beheld. Faramir had died to help them. If it had been Legolas alone Faramir had saved, the guilt would have consumed him, but the Steward had sacrificed himself to let Eldarion escape, and Eldarion was the most important thing in Legolas' world. An awful thought flew into Legolas's head. If Arwen had executed Faramir so callously, surely Éowyn would be at risk!   
"Éomer, your sister's in danger!" Legolas announced.


	10. Chapter 10

Minas Tirith was at least a three day ride from Edoras, and it had taken Legolas four to get here. It would most certainly be too late to save her, but they would be damned not to try.   
"What, how is she in danger?" Éomer demanded.   
"It is nothing for certain, but what I fear. I merely have a strong feeling," Legolas elaborated.   
"I do not gamble with my sister's life!" Éomer said decidedly, "If you think she's in danger I must take action!" Éomer marched out of the healer's hall.   
"Wait!" Legolas called after him.   
"I'll be right back," He promised Eldarion, placing his hand on the boy's forhead. He then ran after Éomer.   
"You must know the details!" Legolas insisted.  
"Then, pray tell me!" Éomer demanded.   
"Can we go somewhere more private?" Legolas requested.   
Éomer took a moment to calm down, "Come."  
He lead Legolas through a maze of corridors and it a room,  
which Legolas guessed were his personal quarters.   
"Well?" Éomer demanded.   
"Well first of all, I believe Arwen killed Aragorn," Legolas began.   
"What? That's crazy," Éomer said cynically.   
"Dark dreams have haunted me of late," Legolas explained, "In all of my visions Arwen acts strange."  
Éomer's expression had changed from skepticism to patience.   
"Aragorn was killed assumedly by poison," Legolas continued, "yet no trace of poison nor any suspect was found. Arwen had a bunch of Nightwish -or Shadowbreath- on her nightstand. I'm positive she gave some of it to Eldarion-"  
"Now hold on!" Éomer interjected with his hands raised, "This is crazy! Why would she do this?"   
"I have yet to figure that out, but I have more, please listen to what I have to say!" Legolas pleaded, "In my visions people -Eldarion included- kept warning me that something was going to happen to Eldarion. They also kept saying to watch 'her'."  
"That does not mean Arwen," Éomer reasoned.  
"Éomer, I'm not crazy!" Legolas objected, "I had arrived in Minas Tirith after Aragorn's death, yet I was arrested as a suspect for the murder. Faramir later told me when he broke me out that Arwen had something to do with my arrest,"  
"Because she thought you were gulity," Éomer said.  
"No! When I had arrived he had already been killed! She wanted to get rid of me! I was ruining her plan!" Legolas argued.   
"What plan?! None of this makes sense!" Éomer exclaimed.   
"I know," Legolas replied softly, "I can't explain it, it's just a feeling I have, from my visions."  
"Maybe you're wrong," Éomer challenged.   
"Even if I am, I'm willing to take that chance! You have to believe me!" Legolas pleased, "Éowyn could suffer if we ignore this!"  
"I still fail to see what she has to do with all of this," Éomer crossed his arms.   
"I'm getting there!" Legolas assured, "After Faramir helped me out of prison, I got Eldarion then Faramir helped us escape the city. Helping us was treason and..." Legolas faltered, "Arwen killed Faramir herself."  
Éomer's eyes widened.   
"It watched it myself. I'll never forget, I'll never forget his sacrifice..." Legolas trailed off.   
"If she killed Faramir..." Éomer verbalized his thoughts.   
"Then Éowyn's in danger," Legolas finished.   
"We ride to Gondor!" Éomer declared.   
"No!" Legolas grabbed the Rohan King's arm to stop him, "It's madness! We must form a plan!"  
"Every moment we linger hastens Éowyn's demise!" Éomer objected.   
"We left four days ago, she could be dead already," Legolas' voice dropped off.   
"Then we must hasten!" Éomer announced.   
"Éomer, wait! Please let's think this through," Legolas pleaded. He then softly blurted out the thought that floated the front of his brain, "Aragorn's funeral is in a week."  
"And?" Éomer demanded.   
"If you do not receive a letter then something is amiss," Legolas explained.   
"By then it will be too late!" Éomer exclaimed.  
"Then send your best warrior as a messenger with a letter or something!" Legolas proposed.  
Éomer nodded his head slightly.   
"If Éowyn is in danger he can take care of it," Legolas continued.   
"I will go then!" Éomer announced.   
"No!" Legolas grabbed Éomer's arm, "That defeats the point! They cannot recognize you! Besides, we do not know if she is truly in trouble, and Éowyn is strong; she can take care of herself."  
"You speak out of both sides of your mouth! When I question you you're positive there's trouble, and when I want to take action you shut me down!" Éomer snapped.  
'It is true' Legolas realized, 'I suppose it is just his drastic decisions that worry me.' What was the right play here? It was true that Éowyn was strong and a very capable warrior, but being captured by the very country you are loyal to would come as a surprise and most likely catch her off guard. And then there was Faramir. She would be grieving his death-  
"She's in trouble!" Legolas said decidedly.  
"Why the change of heart?" Éomer queried mockingly, annoyed with the Elf flippancy.   
"Unless they hid Faramir's body and created a cover story, she knows he was killed. That puts her at risk. She will be angry, hurt and will support Faramir even in death," Legolas explained with a dark tone.   
"No trying to dissuade me now, Elf! My sister is in danger and I'm going to help her!" Éomer declared.   
"Éomer!" Legolas interjected, "please do not go yourself! Send others who will not be recognized."  
Éomer sighed, "I do not like to send others to do my dirty work!"  
"You would endanger the mission: it would be suspicious for the king of Rohan to show up unannounced," Legolas attempted to sway Éomer.   
"I will discuss it with my council," Éomer grumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

The wind whipped strongly through Edoras. Standing at the edge of the belvedere brought forth waves of painful memories. Bittersweet. These were the best times of his life, but they were forever gone, like Aragorn. It was here Legolas had stood the night after the victory at Helm's Deep, and Aragorn had come outside to join him. Smoking his pipe, Legolas recalled fondly with a weak smile. The wind bit and stung his face, but it did not hurt nearly as bad as the cruel sting of loss and grief.   
"Master Elf."  
Legolas heard a voice behind him. "Please King Éomer, call me Legolas," Legolas requested.   
"And call me Éomer," the man came up and stood where Aragorn had on that night many years ago. Legolas felt a choke in his throat.   
"You'll be happy to know," Éomer said, "I'm sending Elfhelm to Gondor with a letter for my sister."  
"I'm glad you made the right decision," Legolas said with a teasing smile.   
"What bothers you Legolas?" Éomer inquired. "You can't hide it, I can see it in your eyes."  
Legolas sighed, "The place holds many memories of Aragorn. I miss him."  
Éomer placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "As do I. I regret I was not able to know him better."  
"I regret I was not able to save him," Legolas bit out lowly.   
"Now don't do that!" Éomer chided.   
"Had I arrived minutes sooner he would be alive!" Legolas released.   
"Legolas," Éomer began softly, "you've saved Eldarion."  
"Even he has suffered!" Legolas bit.   
"He is doing better. He sleeps soundly," Éomer said.   
Legolas tried to hold his head up. He tried to remain strong. Everything was crashing into him. The pain of Aragorn's death. The guilt of failing to save him. Of failing to save Eldarion in time. The guilt of Faramir's sacrifice. The guilt that Éowyn was most likely in trouble because he had failed. Arwen's words from his dream came into his thoughts, 'You ruin everything!'   
"Legolas?" Éomer inquired gently. Legolas simply turned and returned within the Golden Hall. The very hall sparked memories of Aragorn. It was here they were the most during their stay. It was here they had entered with Gandalf and freed Thèoden. It was here they had rested from their travels and spoke with Rohan's King. It was here that they returned and celebrated the victory at Helm's Deep. It was here he stood beside Aragorn as Gandalf prepared to ride to Gondor. It was here they sat waiting, waiting for the beacons to light up. And it was here where Aragorn had burst in, announcing Gondor's call. Legolas had been by Aragorn's side the whole time. Now he stood beside a shadow, a memory, distorted and shallow. One he had let down.  
"I'm sorry Aragorn," Legolas whispered. 

Eldarion slept as Éomer had said, but his face was still sickly and his skin was warm, though the boy shivered. The healers were unable to do anything for him. Legolas tended to him the best he could, mostly just trying to ease his discomfort.   
Elfhelm was sent forth to Minas Tirith and the days that followed were an agonizing wait. Legolas sat by Eldarion's side, and tried to find a remedy for the ailment. Sometimes when the boy slept, Legolas would slip out and ride for more herbs. Or he would tend to Arod, although the Rohirrim steed was always taken care of even better than the excellent treatment the Elf and half-Elven guest received. Éomer often spent time with Legolas, and offered to help with Eldarion in any way he could. Legolas kept himself busy, thus distracting himself from the loss of Aragorn, and the memory of Faramir's murder. Legolas could still not wrap his head around why Arwen would do such a thing. He was utterly bewildered, but there was no question in his mind that she was the culprit. It had been practically spelled out for him in his visions. But what if they were not visions? What if they were really wild dreams? What if they were cast upon him my some malicious being for some foul purpose? Maybe he was mistaken about everything. Arwen was the Evenstar, the fairest of her people. She had forsaken her immortality to be with Aragorn. That was it! Her immortality! As soon as the thought popped into his head, Legolas knew it was a piece in the puzzle, but he did not know how it fit.   
An exact week following Elfhelm's departure, it was reported that something was approaching Edoras. Legolas and Eldarion followed Éomer to the lookout.  
Legolas gasped at what he saw when he peered into the distance.   
"Legolas, what is it?" Éomer demanded.   
An army of men was marching across the plains. They wore silvery armor, and black tunics bearing the White Tree of Gondor. And leading them was not other than the Raven-haired Elf twins Elladan and Elrohir atop pristine white steeds.   
"It is...Gondor...their army...Arwen's brothers are leading them," Legolas stammered.   
"What!? Do they mean war?" Éomer demanded.   
"They bear no standards," Legolas replied. What do they want? Eldarion! Legolas' heart froze.   
"They're here for Eldarion and me!" Legolas blurted, "We need to leave!"   
"Now hold on here! Nobody is going to come in here and get you; not while I still hold breath!" Éomer vowed.  
"I do not question your protection of us, but we bring you danger!" Legolas objected.   
"I am the King of this land and I say you are safe here! You are my guests, you must stay!" Éomer ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

The army marched on tediously. Each step getting louder and bring them closer. Legolas had an unexplained nervousness he had never before experienced, even when entering in to battle.   
"What's going on?" Eldarion's innocent voiced queried. He had healed up a bit, still weak and afflicted with bouts of nausea.   
"I don't really know," Legolas replied, "We just need to sit down here and be quiet while Éomer sorts it out," Legolas replied. Legolas and Eldarion were sitting down against the wall of the lookout structure, out of view.   
The army stopped their march at the gate of the city.   
"Who are you and why to bring army to my gates that bears the emblem of my allies?" Éomer hailed.  
"Young King Éomer," one of the Elf twins jeered, "We have a deal to make with you."  
"You have not answered my question," Éomer was unwavering.   
"We have something you want," An Elven voice taunted with malice. Legolas heard chains clank and the grunt of a familiar female voice. A look at Éomer's face confirmed his guess.   
"Éowyn," Rohan's King breathed under his breath. "Why have you imprisoned her so?" He demanded.   
"You have something we want: where is the blonde Elf and the half-Elven brat?" One of the twins demanded.   
"There are no Elves here!" Éomer assured.   
One of the Elves laughed maniacally, "You lie! Do not think you can fool us!"  
"Hand them over, and we'll spare your dear sister," the other said.  
"They are not here!" Éomer replied, "I sent them away."  
Legolas was relieved and frustrated at the same time. Relieved the Eldarion was safe at the moment, but frustrated that Éomer was sticking his neck out for them at the risk of Éowyn. If he had someone else to care for Eldarion, he would jump up right now and surrender in exchange for Éomer receiving his sister.   
"It would be a shame to bloody her skin," One off the Elves taunted.   
"They're not here!" Éomer exclaimed.   
"Take her back to the city," Legolas heard one of the twins tell the other.   
"By force or your free will, we will enter this city and find them," the twin threatened.   
"I will help you look for them just give me my sister!" Éomer vowed.   
"I'm afraid we just can't do that," One Elf sarcastically bemoaned.  
"Do you really think we don't know they're here?"   
Beside Legolas, Éomer's body stiffened, then crashed to the floor of the lookout, an arrow embedded in his neck. Legolas' froze in shock. Rohan's King was dead! He had died protecting them! Éowyn's cry filled the air then was cut off. Legolas screamed inwardly. Éowyn too, dead because of him. The army outside was a fury of movement. Inside, Rohan rushed to avenge the Murder of their King. Eldarion's voice at his side brought Legolas to action. They had to move. They had to escape! He swept up Eldarion into his arms and sprinted to the far end of the city. There he jumped from the fence away from the trap of Edoras. By luck, or the will of the Valar, Arod was out in the pasture. Legolas sprung up onto him and they charged off. Legolas allowed himself to grieve. Aragorn, Faramir, Éomer, and Éowyn, all dead because of him. Because he alone could not protect Eldarion. He now knew of nowhere to go. He longed to seek the comfort of Gimli, but knew he would only end up getting him killed. 'Be safe Gimli!' Legolas wished, 'I will see you again!'


	13. Chapter 13

The air was still between the trees. The bark was blacken and ashen leaves clung to withered branches. The forest was empty. Not a sound could be hear save the pounding of horse's hooves. The woods of Eryn Lasgalen had suffered greatly from the war. Although no longer infected by the sick evil that had once spread from Dol Guldur, a great fire had waged, leaving the trees forever broken. Legolas knew not where to go. He clutched Eldarion tighter. Where would it be safe? He knew of nowhere that they might seek refuge without endangering their host, as had in Rohan. Éomer. His death flashed in Legolas's mind. He had defended them with his last breath, even with the bargain of his sister's life. Legolas could hear Éowyn's final scream echo in his head. Did they know what they fought for? Éomer knew. He stood against the injustice of murder. Aragorn's murder, Faramir's slaughter, the threat to Eldarion's life, Legolas knew Éomer had fought for all these things. And what of Éowyn? Surely she had known of her husband's fate. But most likely she had no idea of the darkness that had woven its way into Gondor's court. How was she to know that Eldarion and him where within the walls of Rohan, and Éomer was trying to save them all? He had saved Eldarion. Legolas pressed Arod onward to his home, the Woodland Realm. They would most likely search for him here first, but it was an absent decision. He would not seek refuge anywhere in Rohan. Definitely not Gondor, for that was where he was wanted from. He knew Rivendell was not safe. He figured somewhere like Bree or the Shire would be safe, but he, and Eldarion most likely, would stick out like a sore thumb. He would steer clear from his Elven colony of Ithilien. Surely Arwen would not penalize the Elves for his actions. He could only protect them if he stayed away. Nobody lived in what was left of the Woodland Realm. The Elven woods were completely abandoned. Legolas heard a single bird cry out a few silvery notes. When they arrived at the gate Legolas dismounted Arod. He placed Eldarion on the horse's back. Arod's steps echoed on the narrow wooden path as Legolas slowly lead him onwards. The air was barren. The wooded caves held a muted tone. Legolas left Arod in the stables and carried Eldarion to the Healing Hall.  
"Where are we?" Eldarion asked, his sweet voice hoarse from his ailment.  
"This is my home," Legolas replied, giving the child a smile as he gathered some healing materials.  
"Why do you have such a big home?" Eldarion questioned.  
Legolas smiled, "At one time many Elves lived here in these halls."  
"Where are they now?"  
"Home," Legolas replied, "they are across the sea in the Undying Lands."  
"Why did you not go with them?"  
Legolas sighed, "Because I love your father and Uncle Gimli, and did not want to leave them. And you are here too, and I am not going to leave you."  
"You're sad," Eldarion stated.  
Legolas smiled and put his arm around Eldarion. How he loved this child. So much like Aragorn, in action and looks. He hated Arwen for what she had done to Eldarion. To Aragorn. To Faramir. He hated her for Éowyn and Éomer's deaths. He hated Arwen.  
He gave Eldarion some more medicine to try to combat the Nightwish, and then got some bread and fruit for the boy to eat. He then took Eldarion up to his old quarters and put him into bed. Once he was certain Eldarion was asleep, he crept out, making sure there was nobody else there. He escaped to the outdoors and tried to find some meat he could catch. Unsurprisingly, the forest was as empty as it had been when they arrived. A layer of snow covered the ground, which further highlighted the blackened trees. Thick snowflakes fell, continuing to coat the ground. The snow brought back memories of Aragorn. Now that he had a moment the grief hit him like a ton of bricks. Aragorn was dead! Gone! Never again could he see him! Never again would he know his voice, see his face, be in his presence. He was dead! Legolas jumped up and yanked a dead branch from a tree. He then hurled it as hard as he could. He heard pieces of it crumble as it hit the ground. He heard something else too. Loud breathing and a heavy grunt. He jumped soundlessly into a tree and crept over to where he had thrown the branch. The crescent moon gave little light, but the reflection from the snow was enough to see snowflake studded Raven-hair. Legolas gritted his teeth. He knew if he pulled out a weapon the intruder would hear. So he jumped down from the branch and tackled him, pulling out his daggers once his prey was on the ground.  
"Hold it right there," a familiar voice spoke behind him.  
Legolas held his knives closely to the throat of the traitorous Elrohir.  
"If you come any closer I'll kill him!" Legolas threatened.  
"That would be unfortunate: I would have to kill my prisoner as well."  
Legolas' blood ran cold. Surely they had not found Eldarion! The prisoner made a grunt and Legolas knew exactly who it was.


	14. Chapter 14

The deafening silence hummed in the air. Legolas's heart was hammering in his chest. The twins had captured Gimli! Elladan stood with a smirk, smugly holding onto a chain attached to his prisoner's handcuffs.   
"Let him go!" Legolas shouted to Elladan.   
"Before we make any bargains I order you to release my brother," Elladan replied.   
"I will not hand over my leverage!" Legolas declared.   
"Then you will have to say goodbye to your friend," Elladan threatened levelly.   
"The moment you kill him is the moment I kill both you and your brother!" Legolas vowed.   
"Very well, give me my brother and the child and I will free your friend," Elladan offered languidly.   
Legolas grit his teeth and pressed his knife closer to Elrohir's throat. There was no way he was going to hand over Eldarion, but he was not going to let Elladan kill Gimli.   
Legolas swallowed, "Why do you want him?"  
"That is not your concern," Elladan retorted.   
"What happened? We used to be friends?" Legolas implored. He forced away the thoughts of the murders the twins and their sister had committed and focused on trying to protect Eldarion and save Gimli.   
"You've always been so naive!" Elladan laughed harshly.   
Legolas blinked sadly at Gimli, hoping the dwarf knew he was trying to help him.   
"Then enlighten me!" Legolas requested.   
"You wish!" Elladan replied, "You're running out of time, I will kill the dwarf if you do not fulfill our agreement."  
"Our agreement?!?" Legolas replied incredulously, "there was no agreement!"  
"Oh but there is," Elladan taunted pressing a knife against Gimli's skin.   
"You are a truly daft Elf to think you can kill me with your puny blades!" Gimli exclaimed, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.   
"Why are you doing this?" Legolas implored with desperate eyes.  
"It is Arwen's wish," Elrohir replied.   
Legolas caught the glare Elladan gave his brother.   
"Why?" Legolas asked.   
"She needs her son," Elrohir answered.   
"Why would she demand him be obtained over mine, Faramir, Éomer, Éowyn, and Gimli's dead body?!" Legolas shouted.  
"Because, Legolas-" Elrohir abruptly kicked Legolas in the leg. Legolas's knife slid across his neck, but slipped off in his surprise. Elrohir pulled up his sword and whirled to face him Legolas. Legolas's weapons were already raised.   
"Enough!" Elladan shouted, "If you make one more move, I'll kill Gimli."  
"You can't kill me, Elf!"  
"Silence Dwarf!" Elladan bit back.  
Legolas was frozen, his mind reeling, trying to find a way out of this. He had now lost his leverage as Elrohir was free. Like a flash of lightning he scaled the tree behind him.   
"You have killed the Dwarf!" He heard Elladan shout.   
He was lucky the trees were scorched, for when he purposely jumped heavily on a branch it fell down over Elladan and Elrohir. In their scramble to get out of the way, Legolas dropped one of his knives down to Gimli. Legolas then moved to another branched and hewed it off. He grabbed a stick and rubbed it vigorously against the wood until a flame sparked. He could hear the twins had recovered and were attempting to apprehend Gimli. Legolas threw the flaming stick down to the fallen branches and they caught aflame. He jumped up and grabbed onto a branch and yanked it free. He hurled it below and was pleased to see it nail Elrohir in the head. He regretted having to leave Gimli, but Eldarion was his priority, and he also did not want to have to explain why he was avoiding Gimli, for he knew how stubborn Gimli could be. He jumped along the branches back to the Halls of the Woodland Realm. Eldarion still slept. Legolas scooped him up in his arms and carried him to Arod and put him on the horses saddle. Eldarion stirred but did not wake. Legolas secured him to the saddle.   
"Arod, take him out. Take him east. Keep him safe," Legolas urged the horse, speaking in Sindarin. He lead Arod out and the horse galloped away. Legolas sprinted to the armory and grabbed a weapon fitting for Gimli. He dashed out and rushed to where he heard Elladan and Elrohir to still be fighting with Gimli. The flames grew higher from the fallen branches. Legolas tossed the axe down to Gimli, who immediately swept it up and began swinging it powerfully at the twins. He peered into the trees, looking to see if Arod and Eldarion had made it to safety. He heard one of the twins cry out in pain, followed a by a call of vengeance from the other. He moved through the trees so he might see. He was wary to give away his location, for he feared for Eldarion's safety if he were to die.   
He saw one of the Raven-haired Elves lying on the ground in a pool of blood. The other was viscously attacking Gimli. He was having a difficult time making a strike due to the fact that his opponent was a great deal shorter than him. The Elf slammed his sword down, and Gimli deflected. The Elf then kicked Gimli down, and raised his arm to deliver a fatal blow. Legolas released his arrow and it flew into the Noldor's skull. His body slumped over.   
Legolas, certain his friend was safe, rushed through the tree branches to catch up with Arod and Eldarion. It was at the edge of the forest where Arod had stopped to wait for Legolas. Eldarion was awake and very confused.  
"What's going on?" He asked drowsily.   
"We had to leave," Legolas explained, mounting Arod.


	15. Chapter 15

They rode to Dale. The city, much like his home, had been desolated by the war, but it was swiftly recovering. The current King was Bard II, great grandson to Bard the Dragonslayer. While Legolas had not recently seen the new King, he was sure he had perhaps glimpsed him when he had visited Dale while it was under Brand's rule.   
He waited until nightfall to approach the city. He left Arod on the hillside with grass and trees to keep him company. Then, carrying Eldarion, Legolas walked to the gate.   
"What is your business here?" One of the guards demanded.   
"My boy is ill, I require medicine for him!" Legolas replied hurriedly, but in a hushed tone.   
"Who are you?" Was the next question.   
Having no with wish to reveal his name, Legolas took a moment before answering, "Wingfoot. My name is Wingfoot."  
It was with sadness that Legolas spoke this, for Wingfoot was the nickname give to Aragorn by Éomer. Aragorn who was dead. Aragorn who he would never see again. Aragorn whose son was in his arms.   
The guards glanced at each other. Legolas realized Wingfoot was a strange name, but it was fitting perhaps.  
They let them in, but they were accompanied by several guards and lead to the healer.   
"What's wrong with him?" The healer immediately asked.   
"I believe he has in ingested a poisonous plant," Legolas supplied.   
"Do you no which one?" She inquired, concerned.   
"No, but it was slightly purple."  
The healer paled, "Oh dear! How long ago?"  
"Almost a fortnight he has borne this ailment."  
The healer set to work gathering herbs and mixing them together.  
Eldarion roused slightly, opening his eyes and grabbing Legolas' hand. "Legolas?"  
"Yes Eldarion?" Legolas asked.   
"What's going on?" Eldarion asked.   
"Just rest, I will explain everything to you in a bit," Legolas promised.   
"I can listen now," Eldarion said.   
Legolas had always found Eldarion irresistible, and he could not say no to him. "You know Elladan and Elrohir right?"   
Eldarion nodded.   
"Well, they're very confused, and they tried to kill Gimli and I because they wanted to take you," Legolas explained.   
"Why?"  
Legolas sighed. He was uncertain how to break it to him. He did not want him to have to grow up too fast, but things were happening that were forcing him to. He wished he could protect Eldarion from it. He knew he could construct some sort of lie, or omit the truth, but he remember how hurt Aragorn had been when he had learned the truth of his linage. Legolas swore not to do that to Eldarion.   
"Your mother...she's not a good person."  
Eldarion looked betrayed, "Why would you say that??"  
"She's poisoned your father, and she poisoned you Eldarion."  
"You lie!" Eldarion exclaimed. "She was taking care of me!"  
"No Eldarion, she was just trying to make it look that way. I found the poison she used in her room. I don't know why, but she killed your father, and she tried to kill you. I watched her kill Faramir, and you saw Éomer die, Éowyn was killed to. All because your mother wanted to get to you, to kill you."  
Tears were welling up in Eldarion's eyes, "Why does she want to kill me?"   
Legolas probed for the right word. "Because, she's evil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is all I have for now, I'm gonna take plenty time to write the conclusion to make sure it's epic. Feel free to leave me suggestions and stuff.


End file.
